


Brink

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Full Moon Fic(let) [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bad friend Scott McCall, Canon Divergence, Depression, Full Moon Ficlet, M/M, One-Shot, Passive Suicidal Ideation, Shady Deaton, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Peter had seen Stiles like this once before and it was only his worry about Lydia and Scott that had stopped him from letting Peter kill him. Now though, there was only Stiles' father and Stiles thought that he would be better without him.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Peter Hale
Series: Full Moon Fic(let) [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756846
Comments: 23
Kudos: 326
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #407: Brink





	Brink

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Post Season 3  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : One-Shot for Full Moon Ficlet. No more will be written for this. Kate doesn't come back at the end of season 3. In fact, none of the shit with her happens at all.  
>  **Beta** : ScarsLikeVelvet

Peter paused as he slipped out of the shadows to head to the good Sheriff's house. He could see lights on in the lower half of the house, but they didn't seem to be on the upper floor. He would hate to interrupt family time, but he needed to talk to the Sheriff again. He paused at the smell wafting out of the house. There was nothing but pure misery there. Peter wasn't sure what was going on, but he knocked. The TV's sound being muted and then footsteps across the floor told him that it was the Sheriff who was coming to the door. The door was opened, and the Sheriff looked better than he had in a while.

"Peter Hale," the Sheriff said.

"Yes, Sir."

"Come on in. Is something happening? Do you need Stiles?"

"No. I came to talk to you about that help you offered."

"I see. So you are not here for Stiles?" Noah asked.

Peter looked around the man, and he couldn't see anything given; it was just the hallway that he could see.

"What is wrong?" According to Derek, Peter knew that Stiles was ill-affected by what had happened, but he refused to see anyone who wasn't Scott.

"If you are not here for Stiles, then get the fuck out."

Peter wasn't used to seeing a look of hatred on the face of the Sheriff. "Sheriff...Stiles is refusing to see anyone who is not Scott. I would never push and go where I am not wanted."

The look of hatred dropped, and the air seemed to go out of him as the Sheriff slumped down. "Fucking hell. I should have known. Come in, Peter and call your nephew and have him come as well. Only him."

"Cora went back to South America to get her things, and then she's moving up here to start college. I guess she went through an accelerated track down there, and she's already ready for college. She and Derek picked one, and she applied a month ago."

The Sheriff nodded his head and waved for Peter to come in. Peter texted Derek to have him get there as soon as he could. Peter wasn't sure that this was going to be good in any fashion. He grabbed the bottle of beer given to him, and he sat down. It looked like the Sheriff was only a little way through his bottle. The smell of misery was even more here. It wasn't coming from the Sheriff, though, but the trail was strongest coming from the stairs. It was one of those times that Peter was sure that being a human was better.

"What is going on?"

"Tell me what you know about everything after the Nogitsune was trapped again."

"Scott called a Pack meeting a week later, about the time that Christopher and Isaac left and said that Stiles was refusing to see anyone except for him. Derek and I ask after Stiles every time we see Scott."

"I see. Is Derek on his way?"

"Yes, Sheriff."

"Noah, please Peter. Just Noah."

Peter nodded his head. He wasn't sure what was going on, but the look on the man's face said that he was lost as hell. A knock on the door two minutes later told Peter that Derek had literally run over. He was glad. Noah got up and let Derek in.

"Sheriff, we were told that Stiles wants nothing to do with us; I don't feel right coming into his house."

"Son, I'll make it an order from your County Sheriff if that will make you feel better. Now sit down and drink a beer while I tell you both a story."

Derek looked lost when he came around the wall and looked at Peter sitting on the couch with a beer in hand.

"You are old enough to drink, correct?"

"Yes, Sir. I turned twenty-one last year," Derek said. He looked lost but still sat down with a beer in his hand.

"Chris visited me before he left, gave me a few names of people that I could contact to get Stiles help. I tried, and they all said that his Alpha had to approve them coming into the area for Stiles to get therapy."

"Yes, Sir. That is normal," Peter said.

Noah glared at him. Peter nodded his head.

"Anyway, I got a hold of Scott, and Scott told me that Deaton would be the only one talking to Stiles about what happened and that Deaton would be the one to make sure that Stiles was safe to be around anyone in the Pack. Scott came with Deaton the next day. Deaton went upstairs and talked to Stiles for an hour and then came back down. He had a private conversation with Scott and then left. Scott went up, and I heard yelling, screaming, and then things breaking. When I got upstairs, Scott told me that Stiles could not be around anyone in the Pack ever again. He told me that the Pack was upset about everything and couldn't separate that it was someone who looked like Stiles but wasn't that had killed Aiden and Allison. That he would work on it, but he had to think about the rest of his Pack. That's the last time I heard from anyone. Then Peter arrives here and tells me that Scott told you all that Stiles didn't want to see anyone but Scott."

"I see," Peter said. He looked up where the stairs were and where he could hear Stiles' breathing and heartbeat.

"I took him to his doctor to deal with what we could deal with, and he read between the lines that Stiles is freaking about killing people. We had a small issue with it after his mother started to accuse him of killing her. He took time off of school. I pick up all of his schoolwork, and he comes to the station to have deputies proctor tests for him. He's doing well, despite everything. I'm not sure that I like that. He seems to be severely depressed."

"You didn't say that you think he's dangerous."

"Only to himself at the moment."

Peter nodded his head. He had been there when Stiles had nearly forced his hand in killing him. Stiles hadn't cared even a little bit if Peter had killed him on the football field. It was only his worry about Lydia and then Scott that had stopped Stiles from giving into it.

"Can I go talk to him?" Derek asked.

"Of course, if he will. I don't get much out of him, but he is at least eating everything that I give him. I am working only on days now. I feed him breakfast before I leave and have food delivered at lunch. Dinner, I either cook or bring home with me. I want my son back."

Derek went up the stairs, and there was the sound of knocking. The shuffling of feet and the door opening. There were no words from Stiles' mouth, which was something that Peter thought was impossible. He blinked to try and not cry.

"That's going to take a long time," Peter said.

"I know that, but this isn't my son. He doesn't fight me. I got pizza three days in a row, and he said nothing about me eating healthy so he can keep me around for longer."

"We will do what we can."

"Why?" Noah asked.

"He saved Cora's life. He protected her from the Alphas. He found a cure for her that wasn't Derek giving up his Alpha power. We didn't realize that Scott wasn't truthful about what was going on. He is pretty good at lying to himself. It's been weeks since that happened; how long ago was Scott's visit?"

"A week after Chris left."

"So, Stiles has been alone all that time?" Peter felt the ache from Derek, but he wasn't saying anything. Peter didn't like not knowing what was going on up there. He didn't like not hearing.

"Alpha," Stiles said. His voice was rough like he hadn't spoken in days, and he might not have. With the word came the feeling that was a new Pack member joining. Peter smiled.

"Stiles joined our Pack," Peter said.

Noah slumped.

"Noah, can I use your house phone?"

"Sure." Noah had his head in his hands, and he looked like a man who was just told that his kid wasn't dying anymore.

Peter dialed a number, and he hoped that it was still in service.

"Wilcox," Sean said.

"Sean, it's Peter Hale."

"Mister Hale, it's good to hear from you. I've been debating coming back to help the Hale Pack."

"Well, that's good. I'm calling you and Matthew back. Do you think that you could easily get a job in town?" Peter looked at where Noah was. The man wasn't looking at him.

"We left pretty quickly, but I have no clue."

"Noah, do you still need new Deputies?" Peter asked.

"Yes. I need three hired in the next two weeks, and then I have another two after I get them settled into the job."

"Peter, what are you doing in the Sheriff's house?" Sean asked.

"Derek's upstairs with his son at the moment. What have you heard?"

"About the Nogitsune, that it's gone."

"The Nogitsune was taking over Stiles. We were able to save him, though I think he did more to save himself. The McCall Pack has decided that they wanted nothing to do with him. I think I have decided that since we Hales never left, it's our land. We will allow the McCalls to stay, but they will leave us alone. Stiles would like to have two people he knows who can protect his father here. So I bet if you came, you would be hired on the spot."

"Hey, now." Noah stood up and walked over to where Peter was. Peter held out the phone. Noah gave him a weird look. "Sheriff Stilinski here."

"Hey, boss. How about it? You want Roberts and me back? We are getting more doing highway patrol. I think that Beacon Hills is more our speed."

Noah's eyes closed, and he looked a little close to tears. "I told you before that you always have a job with me. Wait…are you...Werewolves?"

"Yes, Sir. We were in the Hale Pack. When Laura left with Derek, we left as well. We visited Peter every weekend, though, and then kept it up after that until about a year ago."

"That's when I started to wake up from my coma," Peter said.

"I see. Well, get your asses here. As soon as you get here, you have a job waiting for you. I'll smooth over everything."

"Sir, we already made noise about coming back to our boss with the losses you have suffered over the last year. I'm sure that he will be fine. He has an easier time replacing people than you have."

"My budget has been expanded again. The FBI stopped looking at firing me when they were clued in that why I couldn't look into stuff as much as normal because I barely had the staff to patrol and keep the peace in the areas around the county. Then the deaths just impacted things worse. I wouldn't mind having two Werewolves on my staff."

"Three soon," Peter said.

Noah looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Derek's going to the local training for it. He talked about it. He said he could do more there as Alpha than just doing nothing."

"That would be great." Noah looked away again. "Come straight to my house. Ditch your stuff here. We can see about a-"

Peter tapped Noah on his shoulder, and Noah turned to look at him cutting himself off.

"Give Noah your cell phone number, and I'll have you go to my apartment to crash. It's got two bedrooms. Stiles isn't going to want you both around until he knows that he can trust you. It's been years since you've seen each other."

"That little shit almost figured out what we were when he was nine."

"Well, when Scott was bitten, he figured it out in under a day. Scott didn't believe him, though. Shocker," Derek said.

Peter looked to see that not only was Derek down there, but Stiles was as well. He didn't look much better than he had the night of the final battle with the Nogitsune. He still had huge bags under his eyes.

"Let me talk to Mischief, Noah," Sean said.

"Hey, Stiles, the call is for you," Noah said.

Stiles looked at the phone like it would bite him, but he walked over and took it.

"Hello?" Stiles asked.

"Mischief," Sean said.

Peter was trying to figure out that name. He had no clue where it came from, but it did fit Stiles to T.

"Wilcox?" Stiles asked.

"Hey, buddy. I hear your life went to shit. I'm so sorry that Matthew and I left you to deal with that on your own. We are coming back, though, and I promise you that on the first full moon, we are going to go running together, along with Peter and Derek."

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Come on, you can do it, think."

Stiles snorted, but his eyes were a little brighter. "On my God! I knew it. I knew there was something weird about the two of you! Are you born or bitten?"

"I'm born, Matthew is bitten. We will be there tomorrow. Peter's letting us shack up at his place. As soon as we are there, come see us. We are getting our jobs back."

"No, you guys come here. Please? I don't-" Stiles shook his head.

"Sure, we can come to you. Now put your father back on so we can discuss coming back to work."

Stiles held the phone out to Noah. Noah took it, and Peter could see the tears in his eyes. It had to be the most animated that Noah had seen Stiles in a while.

"So they left not long after the fire."

"They were a pair of Talia's Betas. They were pushing for her to tell your father since we always told the County Sheriff. She was waiting for things to settle down after your mother's death. They visited me a lot while I was in my coma; it was them stopping that had me waking up."

Stiles nodded his head and looked at Derek. He whined a little before rushing into him. Derek wrapped his arms around him and held on tightly. Peter waved for Derek to move to the couch. Stiles protested, but when he realized that Derek wasn't letting go, he went along.

"Scott told me that you refused to talk to me and that you were sickened by what I did when that thing had control of me. That I reminded you of Kate."

"Never,” Derek said.

"I know he's upset," Stiles said.

"It's no different than Jackson, and he holds no ill will against him for what he did," Peter pointed out.

Noah hung up the phone, and he turned. Peter watched his face as it made a few emotions known. He didn't know what to do. He had no clue how to comfort his son.

"Stile, why don't you go get stuff for relaxing on the couch? We can all watch a movie." Peter waited to see what Stiles was going to do. He nodded his head and disentangled himself from Derek. He stood up but grabbed Derek's hand and pulled him along.

"I need your muscles if I am getting enough stuff for everyone."

"It's blankets and pillows," Derek said. His tone was just like it used to be when he talked to his siblings and was being annoyed. He always went along with it, though.

"What did you want him out of the room for?" Noah asked.

"Derek sees him as a little brother. There is nothing more than that going on. Right now, he's craving attention and touch. He wants it from anyone who will give it to him. Derek had a younger brother, just a few years between him and Cora. He was human and had ADHD. It was a condition that none of us had ever dealt with before. Cora, though, told us some about what her classmate was doing. The medications and such and how verbal he was at everything. Talia looked into the doctor that Stiles was seeing. I didn't know it was him until Cora told me. She said that he had matured well for him."

"So, I don't need to worry about that?"

"Derek would never sexually touch Stiles before he's eighteen, and even then, he would want enthusiastic consent about it all."

"Stiles told me some about Kate, and the rest I figured out after the full breadth of the fire came to my attention. I fully understand why you went after those who had set the fire and Kate Argent especially."

"The Janitor was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and I fully regret what I did there. Laura was…I didn't know it was her. I knew it was an Alpha, and I knew I needed the power."

"And your nurse?"

"Actually, that one was on Derek. When he knocked her out, defending Stiles. I never told him or Stiles. They both have too much guilt on their hands. I would much rather they both think that I killed her because she wasn't useful anymore. She was a horrible nurse. She had a few hospital staff she wanted me to kill."

"Yes, we found the leads on her being one of the nurses that killed patients to bring them back. It stopped just before you started to kill people."

"She wasn't a good person, but I used that. I regret a lot of what I did during that time. I look back and see how crazy I was."

"You don't need to sell it to me. Even if I could find a court that would even understand what the hell is going on, they wouldn't convict you. I don't like playing judge and jury, but it is what it is. Now tell me about what you have planned for Cora and college."

* * *

Peter heard the noise outside of his bedroom, and he waited. He wasn't sure what was going to happen. Stiles had done this every single night since they had arrived in DC. Cora had been more than willing to move schools to follow where Stiles wanted to go.

Cora didn't care where she got into and her grades, as well as a good tragic story of why she wanted to go there and got her in there after being accepted at UC Berkeley.

However, it had prompted them to have to wait until Stiles was done with his junior year. He had more than enough credits to graduate then, testing out of many classes with ease. Peter had been happy to help the Sheriff with everything to do with that as well. Stiles stayed in schooling at home and was happy about it.

Though, Scott has realized a month into the new year that Stiles hadn't been at school. He had come to the police station and talked about how Stiles was missing. Stiles and Cora had been at the time sitting at Parrish's desk, working on a project for science for Stiles. He needed help holding things still since it was a diorama. Peter had heard the story from Parrish, Sean, and Matthew. Scott had been a little shocked to see him there and asked why he wasn't in school and what had taken him over that he was hiding at the Sheriff's station. Scott has assumed that Stiles had been skipping school to do things to people, like to kill them. He had said so right in front of all of the Supernaturally inclined Deputies. Thankfully, other than Parrish, who knew what was going on, none of the human ones had been around.

There was also the fact that Scott was an asshole.

The door opened up, and Peter kept his eyes closed, waiting to hear what Stiles would do next. It was still a month and a half away from when classes started, but Peter had laid a good argument for them getting used to life in DC before they started school and was doing that and learning the school. Every single day, the pair of them headed up into the city. Peter made sure they had cash and their cards on them and let them loose. He was mostly sure that they were hitting up the monuments and museums in the city. Given the weird shit, they came back with items that had logos on them, he was sure. He also figured they enjoyed being in a city that wasn't' Beacon hills and doing what they wanted.

Stiles stopped at the edge of Peter's bed and made a gasping noise before turning around. Peter shot up and grabbed him. Stiles screamed, but Cora didn't wake up. They were all used to him screaming from nightmares at this point. Tonight it seemed he had woken up before he had got to the point of screaming and then had come to Peter.

"It's okay," Peter said as he gently tugged Stiles into the bed. Peter knew that Stiles had ended up in Derek's bed more often than not while they had stayed with Noah and Stiles. Peter's apartment had been taken over by Sean and Matthew, but Stiles and Noah needed them to be there. Even when Cora had made it back into town, she had stayed with them, sleeping in the room made up in the basement for her and Peter. It wasn't the bed, but it was a good bed. Derek stayed in the guest room on the second floor.

Stiles got under the covers and just laid there with his head on a pillow. He was stiff as a board, and it was driving Peter nuts. Peter rolled onto his side and forced Stiles onto his side as well. He wrapped his arm around him and held on tightly. Stiles slowly relaxed, and after another twenty minutes, he was out like a light.

Peter stayed awake long enough to make sure that he would not be waking up again before he let himself pass out.

* * *

"Aren't you bored?" Stiles asked.

Peter looked to the side at him. He was bored, but he wasn't going to tell Stiles that. Cora was showering to head out for the day, and Stiles was bugging Peter into going with them. It seemed they were heading to a fun museum.

"With making sure that the money I had stored away is invested well enough to make sure that I can keep on living the way that I want to be? No."

"Derek told me about the bonds you had pulled out of the Hale Vault. Then someone broke in and tried to take them. Only they were already gone. That's kind of hilarious."

"Yes, it was. I'm just glad I had gotten the money out first. Who knows what they were going to do with it."

"You don't leave here."

"Actually, I do. I head over to the lovely little coffee shop a block over and sit, and people watch. It was a pastime that I fell in love with before the fire. Did it while in high school and then after when classes made me want to kill myself."

Stiles' face changed, and Peter knew that he had said the wrong thing. He wasn't going to apologize, though; that never worked out in their favor when it came to Stiles.

"So come out with us. We are heading to the museum and will be going to this great Greek place that we found last week. Then we are going to go back for an IMAX movie about the moon landing. It's supposed to be like fucking great."

"Sounds thrilling." Peter did actually like the sound of it, but he wanted Stiles to work for it. It would make him feel better if he thought he had won something.

"Well, Cora and I love the sound of it. We are supposed to be able to feel the propulsion with the way the sound system is set up. Cora wants to figure out what she can hear. That's not what everyone else can hear."

"That part does sound fun."

"Yeah, and the Greek place has a hummus dip that is to die for. Cora licked the bowl last week."

Peter's weaknesses were sushi and Greek food.

"Fine. I need twenty minutes to get ready and change. I will not be seen in public with you wearing that shirt."

Stiles laughed and raced off. He returned a few minutes later with a new T-shirt on but also one of his plaid shirts. It was still summer, but Stiles wore long sleeves nearly all of the time. Peter had seen him without a shirt, and he had nothing to be ashamed of, but Peter wasn't going to tackle that until Stiles had his other issues dealt with.

The really good thing about GWU was that on staff was a psychologist already well aware of Supernatural. Stiles was already set to meet with him every Monday since it was his lightest day of classes. The Pre-FBI program that GWU started as soon as classes did, and then Stiles had little breaks. Peter and Derek were going to make sure that Noah got to DC as much as possible so that Stiles didn't miss his father for his chosen career. Given that Derek was paying rent and most of the food bills at the Stilinski house, Noah had a good nest egg to actually take off work without needing to worry about money. The Beacon County Sheriff's department was mostly up to staff now. The FBI had come through with enough pressure on the state to get things looked into on why the budget had been cut that much.

The end run of that showed that it had been Gerard Argent the entire time, starting a decade before and pressing on the guy who did the county Sheriff's budgets across the country. The corruption had been horrible, and that it had targeted Beacon County most was still being looked into. Given what had happened to the Hales and how instrumental they were in the peace in the area, not just for Supernatural but also for regular people, it was seen as a vendetta against them. Gerard was now being hunted by a lot of people. He wasn't going to hide away for too much longer. Someone would give him up for the reward that was being offered.

"Ready?" Stiles asked as Cora appeared in the living room. She was dressed in comfort clothes instead of ones that made her look hot, according to Stiles.

"Yeah. I want to stop and get coffee or something."

"Do you have your tea?" Peter asked.

"Yes, Peter, I do."

"I was just saying that we could stop and get more if you needed to."

"No, I have enough. Next time someone goes to the store, we can get more."

Peter nodded his head and waved for Stile and Cora to head out.

"Wait, we?" Cora asked.

"I lured him with promises of me whispering sweet nothings in his ear during the movie if it sucked," Stiles said.

Cora cackled and darted out the door on Stiles' heels. Peter was glad that he had taken off after that. Peter wasn't above chuffing him in the back of the head, softly. He wasn't one for a Gibbs' smack as he even knew that shit wasn't right.

The coffee shop was full, and Peter knew every single staff member, and it seemed that they knew Cora and Stiles.

"Oh, so this is the Uncle?" Stacy said as they finally got up to order.

"Yes," Peter said.

"Well, we have a special today; buy two large latte's get a third free."

"Sounds good; I want a Chai with an espresso shot, please," Stiles said.

"White mocha, only one shot, please," Cora said.

"And my normal Chai, please," Peter said.

"Got it. Swipe whenever you are ready."

Peter swiped and looked at the total. He knew that Stiles and Cora were never charged for Stiles' shot since Cora only ever wanted one in her coffee. They had talked about it, and it was why Peter liked to go there. He didn't like the taste of coffee unless he had to drink it. Even Werewolves needed sleep, and sometimes it didn't come. The lag of not having sleep wasn't as fixed by coffee with Werewolves as it was humans, but it could happen. Peter had lived on coffee in college and hated it afterward. He hadn't really ever acquired the taste again. Chai lattes, though, were really good to him. He was pleased with them. The steamed milk made the latte taste so much better than just plain chai tea.

Stacy winked at Stiles, and Stiles gave her a weird look. She giggled a little.

Peter wondered what that was about, but Cora didn't seem to care that it happened. She was just looking at her phone. Cora hated it when anyone flirted with Stiles, so Peter wondered what was up. It had happened a few times so far when they had gone out as a threesome to dinner. A guy had hit on Stiles, and the only thing that had made it funny as hell to Peter was when Stiles hadn't even realized it was what the guy was doing.

Stiles had kind of freaked and had spent the rest of the night sulking. Peter knew that Stiles was bisexual; it was hard to hide what he thought of the guys around him and the women as well. Cora thought that he might like looking at women but was more aroused by men. Peter wasn't going to touch that thought at all.

The morning at the museum was actually pretty damned good. Peter enjoyed himself, and while Stiles kept up a commentary about everything that he had learned about the subjects before this. It was quite entertaining.

Lunch was a reminder of why Peter tried not to watch Stiles eat. Cora's smug look as Peter tried not to watch him eat the hummus. His fingers were pornographic.

"Oh, shit. Don't eat it all!" Stiles shook his finger at Peter and Cora before he rushed off. Stiles had been downing a good bit of bottled water quickly when they could in the museum, and he seemed to be dealing with that. He had gone to the bathroom four times since they had left the museum.

"You could just tell him that you like him," Cora said.

"He's nowhere near ready for any relationships, much less someone who is nearly fifteen years older than him and someone that he relies on to support him. If that comes about later, I won't mind it. Not before he's mentally able to give a relationship his all."

"You are going to be fine seeing him date other people?"

"Yes, because he's not mine. The chance is there."

"I've seen you growing closer to him over the last few months as we lived with them. You can't tell me you will like him bringing someone home to fuck."

"Cora, right now, he needs to learn and be himself. He needs to figure out who he is. I can be a good friend during that, and if things change and he finds someone that works for him, we weren't meant to be."

Cora scoffed but shut up as Stiles came back.

Stiles went back to eating the hummus with his dexterous fingers, and Peter wanted to just close his eyes and not look again.

* * *

Peter woke up at the normal time. He always made sure to have breakfast ready for Cora and Stiles before they went off to class. It wasn't hard to do given that Peter wasn't the night owl he used to be. He was happy staying home and working on various things. He was even thinking about doing some online classes to keep himself entertained. He had gone to college and had finished his degree, but he wasn't interested in it anymore. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do. He was stuck here for a while. Stiles would be here even after college to do the Academy in Quantico and then get assigned to a team. Peter already had a few ties on that with GWU and made sure that Stiles was allowed back home and a team that investigated Supernatural crimes.

If Deaton hadn't been so good at covering up the crimes done by Peter, a team would have come in long before and worked on actually subduing him. That kind of revenge spiral was well known in the Supernatural world, and they would have trapped him and taken down the Argents much cleaner. Since then, Peter had been gaining allies in that world so that no one could ever harm his Pack like that again. If anything happened to them, the FBI was going to at least take a cursory look.

Checking his phone, Peter frowned when he saw a text message on it from an unknown number. He read it and then read it again. He looked at the school schedule for the day. Both Stiles and Cora were busy until late afternoon. He had time to meet with whoever this was. He would make sure to do it in public and to let Derek know about it. He needed someone to come looking for him if he disappeared. He knew that Stiles would be pissed that he was going along, but he had two threads that were out there to do with Stiles and his jobs in the future.

"Morning," Stiles said as he dropped down at the island and picked up Peter's cup of tea, and drank nearly all of it in one go. It was normal, and it was why Peter had more than enough tea brewed. Stiles went for whatever was there and would drink Cora's coffee if it was the first thing he saw.

"Morning, sweetheart. Feeling better?" Peter asked.

Stiles had come home from therapy the night before a wreck. He had been more than willing to just go to bed. His sleep hadn't been good, and Peter had stayed up too long listening to him tossing and turning. He had finally settled down around ten, and Peter could get some sleep in without being disturbed.

"I do. We were on my stay in Eichen, and we decided that I needed to talk to you about my stay there and one fact of it."

"Okay."

"The Nogitsune was trying to get me to hurt Malia, and I nearly did but...in a worse way. We were making out both freaked out and trying to find comfort. Thankfully the medication I was on at the time stopped it from going further, much to the consternation of the Nogitsune."

"Malia told me about it. When we were leaving for here actually. She told me to watch out for you and make sure that you didn't do anything stupid. Scott's her Alpha, and you are her anchor, Stiles. She doesn't know what to do. I think she'll join the Pack at some point. Scott's not doing the best job with everything back in Beacon Hills, and it's going to be a short period of time before things blow up, and everyone knows what he did to you."

"No one is to tell anyone until they come to you," Stiles said.

"We know, sweetheart. None of us are. Malia wanted to make sure that you were safe. She's a mess of emotions herself. She's not been a human in too long, and she's too much of a slave to her coyote. She'll get there and get away from Scott, I know it. She's a Hale. Now, you aren't worried about how I would take that, would you?"

"Maybe."

"Stiles." Peter waited for Stiles to look up at him. "You never ever have to think that I would hate you for anything that you would do while you were under the thrall of the Nogitsune. Even if the two of you had sex, you were not in your right mind, and neither was she given everything. People do stupid stuff when that happens."

Stiles nodded his head, his shoulder slumping in relief. "Good. I have another meeting today, so I'll be getting back here just in time for dinner. Is that okay?"

"Yes. Your health, mental or physical, is more important than set times for meals. Even if you just wanted to hang around with friends after classes, I wouldn't be upset. Stiles, I am not your keeper. The main role I have here is to be here for Cora. Wolves don't do well without a Pack. When I went to college, I was home every single weekend for Pack time. If I couldn't go due to something, a few members came to me. It's harder to do across the country, so we moved Pack with Cora." It was as good a reason as any, and Stiles didn't need to know that even if Peter hadn't been the only option, he would have gone anyway.

"Thanks." Stiles ducked his head down, and it stayed there until Peter set over the frittata for Stiles to eat. He rarely fought with Peter on anything that he put in front of him, but he preferred the frittatas. Bacon, cheese, and diced peppers and onions. Cora's wasn't going to be started until Peter heard signs of life from her that wasn't shutting off her alarm. She had an hour of alarms for a reason.

Stiles ate silently, only thanking Peter once when he refilled the mug of tea. It was their normal morning routine. Peter ate his breakfast while standing up at the island across from Stiles.

It wasn't long after Stiles was done eating that he slipped out of the kitchen to get ready for the day. He was dressed in smart-looking clothes and looking ready to face the day. Peter handed him a travel mug of tea. He would stop at one of the shops around the campus to get more when he had a chance between classes. Their routines were good for Stiles and for Peter.

The rest of the morning went by quickly. The sound of Cora stomping around as she got ready had him starting her food. He threw onto a plate that she could throw away when she got to campus. They lived within walking distance of the campus, making things much easier with how late Cora would be otherwise. Peter changed into a suit before leaving in time for the lunch meeting with the man who had texted him.

Peter got there early and found that he was super early, but he didn't care. He had a newspaper in hand and settled in at the reserved table under the name of Hale. Peter wasn't worried about someone attacking him in broad daylight in DC. Not with how many people were around him that he knew worked for one of the various letter agencies in the area.

"Sorry I am late," a man said as he sat down. He had a hint of a Virginian accent that it seemed he was trying to hide.

Peter closed the paper and looked at him. He was dressed in a suit, and the badge hanging down put him as an FBI agent. It was too low for Peter to see the name but the face matched, even if the face on the badge was from a few years ago. There were fewer stress wrinkles on his face.

"What can I do for your agent...?"

"Hotchner, Aaron Hotchner, BAU. It's-"

Peter waved him off. "I know what it stands for. My niece's best friend is obsessed with your unit. I hear all of the things he can find online about you. Why are you meeting with me?"

"It's actually about...Stiles? Did I say that, right? I tried his given name, and well, my agent laughed at me."

"Stiles is correct. What has happened?"

"Nothing has happened. There were just a few red flags in his file that caught my eye, and then I heard that he lived with not one but two Hales. Even here, the Hales are pillars of the community. Your extended family knows my family of choice, Mister Hale."

Peter cocked an eyebrow at that. He wasn't sure what Hotchner was getting at, but he was pretty sure that it was to do with the Supernatural. The family of choice was how many Packs talked about each other when their biological families were shit.

"One of my first cases with the BAU, I was attacked by a man who tried to rip my throat out. He got my shoulder instead, and then I killed him in the resulting tussle. I was shocked when I got his gifts. Red was never really my color before that."

Peter raised an eyebrow at that.

"My nephew loves red, and after he finally got used to it, it was a good color on him," Peter said.

Hotchner nodded his head.

"One of my team members will be branching out soon. It's come under the higher-ups' attention that a team that focuses on the other coast would be a good idea. There are a few issues that have popped that need a close eye on them. Next year, I will be moving to San Francisco to open up another branch of the BAU there along with two of my team. The rest will stay here. Everyone who joins my unit will still need to go through the normal methods, but Doctor Reid showed that sometimes new blood is needed that is untainted."

"And you think that Stiles will be this untainted blood?"

"To be honest? Not really, but it's what I am using. There are only a few people in the FBI that know about our world. Stiles has dealt with the area, and he knows the players. Before he even graduates college, I want to hire him as a consultant. He'll stay doing what he is doing, but he can help me with the players as I take over the area in the FBI's capacity. I will not step on anyone's toes, but something wicked is brewing there, Mister Hale."

"You can call me Peter."

"Aaron or Hotch, I go by either."

"Hotch." Peter could tell Aaron was given out of rote, but Hotch didn't like it all that much. "My nephew and the other man in the area will welcome the help. There is another Alpha that will not, but maybe by then, he'll be gone to college. If not, that can be dealt with."

"Thank you. You think that my offer will be a good one?"

"Yes. And then what happens when he gets out of the Academy?"

"He'll be placed as a support agent to my team. We need people in the office and doing various other things. I'll figure out what he's good at based on what I see and not what the teachers at the Academy said. Doctor Reid proved them all wrong with a little teaching. My first focus will be meeting with Sheriff Stilinski, and I wanted to have everything panned out before I went to him. I didn't want to get his hopes up on his son before Stiles knew anything."

"And how did you get my number?"

"It's on file at the school as Stiles' emergency contact. I hoped you wouldn't be upset about me calling."

"And what made you aware of what was going on with Stiles? Besides living with Hales?"

"A few things that were noted in his public file were a little odd. Then Reid found out that the Nemeton was in the area and what had happened. Someone is suppressing information that the FBI should be getting. Though we have found that since the corruption was found with Gerard Argent at the helm, things are better."

"Much so," Peter said.

"We found him, by the way. The BAU was tasked with learning about him, and then Doctor Reid went with the fugitive retrieval squad and tracked him down. He resisted and was killed. It's not made public yet, but I figured that you would like to tell Stiles. I saw where he went missing and have figured out all that went on."

"Yes, he was in the hands of Argent during that. I'm not upset that he is dead."

"Didn't figure that you would be. Now...one of my colleagues teaches at GWU, and he had heard something from young Stiles that I want to know about before this goes any further."

"Peter wasn't sure what Hotch had heard, but he knew from the way the man looked that it was serious. Peter tried not to be flippant about it. He might or might not succeed.

"Yes?"

"Stiles has a crush on an older man. He's never said the name, but a few other students are thinking it's a teacher. however, I heard something then I was told that makes me think it's you."

"What was it?"

"He called the person a Creeperwolf. I had heard him call someone back home Sourwolf before when I met him when I was giving a lecture at the start of the term."

"Yes, Sourwolf is Derek, and I am Creeperwolf. I know he has a crush, but he's too fragile at the moment. I won't be touching him in any way until I think he's mentally ready. He had a bad time in Eichen house with someone, and it didn't cross the line, but it was close enough that he's scared of sex right now. So I will wait."

"So it's not unrequited?" Hotch asked.

"No, it's very much requited. Is that going to be an issue?"

"Doctor Reid is nearly fifteen-year my junior and recently moved in with my son and me, Peter. It's not going to be an issue at all."

* * *

Peter should have realized that Stiles was going to take things into his own hands at some point.

Stiles had spent his freshman and sophomore years learning about himself and those around him. He found that he liked kissing but still wasn't at the place where sex came into it. He and Cora went clubbing, and Stiles would spend the whole night making out with guys on the dance floor, but making sure they knew it wasn't going any further than that.

By the time that his junior year rolled around, Peter was sure that Stiles' crush was gone. He still flirted with Peter, but it seemed innocent. Peter should have known that Stiles was just putting him into a false sense of security. That it was going to bite him in the ass at some point.

Peter just wasn't expecting to wake up to have Stiles sitting on him in bed.

"You know how horrible an idea that is," Peter said.

"You've not woken up the last year and a half of me crawling in here when you are sleeping."

"And what makes you think that it's what I am talking about?" Peter asked.

"Well, you can't be talking about us in a relationship."

Peter huffed at Stiles and tried to move. He hadn't been fully on his back when Stiles climbed on top of him. He settled down, and Stiles leaned over to brace his hands on the bed, his face just a foot from Peter's.

"I've dated and played around. I have figured out what I want. You and I have been dating for six months."

"No-" Peter cut himself off when he thought about it. Cora had not been out to eat with them for months. He hadn't even realized it was happening. They texted more and more. Peter growled as he realized that Stiles had been stealthily dating him for months, and he hadn't known it. Stiles had not gone out clubbing in six months either. He was monogamous to Peter. "I should spank you for that."

"You could, or you could get me off. I mean, I know that they are not mutually exclusive, but I don't think I'm ready for that kind of play with anyone."

Peter didn't say anything to that. He stretched out his hearing to find that Cora wasn't in her room. He looked at the time. It was after five in the morning. It was Saturday, so there was no reason that she should be gone unless they had planned it. She hadn't been home when Peter had gone to bed either. So she must have stayed at a friend's house so they could have the apartment to themselves.

"You orchestrated a nice little alone time; what would you have done if I denied you?"

"Gone to bed and jerked off. And then fell asleep like that, basically smell like sex all day long until you gave in. I'm not fragile anymore, Peter. I know what I want, and I know my mind. I've been working through this for three years now. I'm ready to try something meaningful with someone that I love."

"I could be the asshole that tells you that you don't know what love is," Peter said. He reached up and cupped the side of Stiles' face. Stiles' eyes closed, and he hummed in pleasure at the simple act. "However, I am not that kind of an asshole. I am one, but we both know that."

"Okay, so you and I need to get freaky between the sheets."

Peter laughed since it was what Stiles wanted for a stupid statement like that. He used his hand to pull Stiles down, him going from on his hands or elbows to stretch out over Peter to where they could kiss. He tasted like cinnamon, like the toothpaste that Peter smelled all the time when Stiles woke up.

Stiles was still dressed in his sleep clothes, which wasn't much, sleep pants and a T-shirt without underwear on. Peter was just in boxers. The smell of Stiles' arousal ramped up as they kissed, and he started to frot into Peter.

Peter didn't want to stop this, so he worked his hands down to get their respective pants off and feel skin on skin.

Sitting up, Stiles ripped off his shirt, and before he could lay down again, Peter sat up. He coaxed Stiles to wrap his legs around him, rocking them together.

"Like this?" Stiles asked, panting more than breathing.

"Yes."

"Okay." Stiles leaned in again, kissing like he was sure it was their last.

Peter calmed the kids down, teaching Stiles finesse, which he knew, but Peter also knew that Stiles went all for things he wanted. This was something he had wanted, it was something Peter had wanted as well, but this was their first time. Usually, Peter would force them out to a real date, but they had enough of that over the last six months.

Stiles rutted into him like he did everything else, enthusiastically. He gave his all, and Peter could feel his frustration at how slow Peter wanted to take it. he calmed down, though, when he started to enjoy it. It wasn't a race or a marathon. It wasn't something to be done as quickly as possible. That was for another point in time.

"Fuck," Stiles said when he had to breathe. He dropped his head to Peter's shoulder and groaned as Peter splayed his hand over Stiles' lower back to rock him into him.

Peter slipped out some, and he was worried for a second until he felt the way that Stiles shuddered at that. He pulled his head up and cupped Peter's face to look him in the eyes.

"Sexy," Stiles said, and there was no artifice in his words. He thought that Peter, with his eyes glowing blue and his fangs dropped, was sexy.

"So I guess we can add that to your kinks," Peter said.

"Yes, I think I really like it."

"Good." Peter kissed him, his fingers pressing into Stiles' lips. Stiles clung to him, his hand gripping Peter's hair to hold him where he wanted and his other hand holding him up on Peter's shoulder.

It was unlike any other round of sex that Peter had ever had. He cared for Sites more than he had ever cared for anyone else, and he figured that it was part of the reason why he was enjoying this more.

Stiles came first, smearing on Peter, and the scent of him and the sounds that he was making tipped Peter over as well.

"I could get addicted to this," Peter said.

Stiles laughed and relaxed into Peter. Peter rubbed his hands up and down Stiles' back.

"We should get up to clean up."

"No," Peter said.

"I am not going to be glued to you, not like that."

"I have a better method of at least cleaning you up."

"What?" Stiles asked.

Peter didn't answer with words. He tipped Stiles onto his back and held him down by his sides as he licked him clean. It spread the smell of them more on Stiles' skin but also put Peter's smell there more.

Stiles proved that he was a younger man by getting hard in the middle of Peter kept up that, and then only when he was done, did he get Stiles off again.

Peter washed himself up a little bit, barely with a warm rag, before joining Stiles in bed. Despite the hour, Stiles was yawning. He was not under the covers, so it looked like an invitation to mark his skin. Peter would hold off on that. It wasn't that he didn't want to; the wolf in him was aching to mark up Stiles more than just by scent, but that was a conversation that needed to happen before Peter did it.

"You know that night you came over and then had Derek join you at my house?" Stiles asked as he looked at Peter, fussing with the blankets that had ended up piled on the floor. Peter pulled Stiles' shirt out of the pile and tossed it away.

"Yes," Peter said. He didn't look at Stiles even though he really wanted to. He knew why Stiles had chosen a nearly dark room to do this. There was only a little light from the outside coming in.

"Get in bed," Stiles said.

Peter snorted but got into bed. He wasn't sure what Stiles wanted, but he was more than willing to move Peter the way he wanted him. After the first few times of Peter doing it when Stiles was stiff as a board and wanting comfort after a nightmare, Stiles started to do it as well.

Stiles got Peter onto his back and laid on him, his head on his chest and a hand playing with the bit of chest hair that Peter had been growing out now. Stiles had played with it a few times when Peter had been shirtless on a warm summer night.

"Hey, you don't have to hide anything from me ever." Peter didn't want Stiles to ever hide a single thing from him. Stiles had seen Peter at his worst.

"I know. I'm trying to figure out the best way to say this without making it seem like it's worse than it, but there really isn't one. What has Derek told you about that night?"

"That you were pretty down and that us coming over was a good thing as Noah and you both were at the end of your ropes."

"I didn't figure that Derek would tell you." Stiles' fingers started to tap dance on his chest.

"He would never break your trust like that."

"Eh, I mean, I'm not even sure that he told Dad, but I'm glad of that. He came up to find me with a razor blade in my hand, Peter. I hadn't actually decided to do anything, but I was thinking about it."

Peter wasn't sure what he was feeling at that point. He reminded himself that Stiles was right there. He was in his arms and alive and well. He was as healed as he could be, given he was only a few years out from hell.

Beacon Hills was calm with the new BAU unit that had been put there instead of San Francisco. When it had gone in, Peter had been shocked when Stiles had told him. Stiles was fucking excited, even if he hadn't been home since it had gone in.

Hotch had settled into the area well. It had not gone over well at all with Scott when he had come home for break the summer after it had happened. Stiles had been on the phone with Derek and his father a lot because of it. He had lived vicariously through all of them.

The wake-up call had been massive for Scott when Hotch had been unwilling to bow down. Scott had thought that he had found a friend in the man who had been bitten without his permission and then became an Alpha, but instead of hating the wolf, Hotch had embraced it.

"You chose not to do it, obviously," Peter said.

"I had the thought. I had no will to actually do it. I saw my father finding me. Derek being heartbroken, even though I had been pissed off that he wanted nothing to do with me. I had a dream, you know. It was a nightmare. Derek asking me about how to figure out how one was dreaming. I told him, and then he was shot. I realize that it was something else, the nightmare part. It was strange as hell."

"Hunters did attack Derek, looking for someone we assumed was Cora, but it wasn't her. It was, I guess, someone of theirs that had escaped, and they thought that we were hiding them."

"Theirs?" Stiles asked.

"A Calavera Hunter who chose not to kill themselves after getting bitten. The woman found a Pack to take her in that fought back against the Hunters and used the local cops to protect themselves. The Pack can now call FBI agents the next time they have an issue. I've been giving out cards like crazy."

"I heard one of the Agents giving a lecture in one of my classes that if the BAU does well out here on helping with the stuff that the Nemeton brings up, they are thinking of making a set of teams that are just responding to Supernatural threats, but that's now what we are talking about. I would love to go on a tangent and talk about that all morning long. I want to sleep, and before that, I want to talk."

"Of course," Peter said.

"I was lost. I was on the brink of doing something really stupid. I don't know if I wanted to die or not, but I know that I needed to change something and that something was beyond my ability to grasp. I wanted to just scream at the world, but no one was listening. I don't know if some kind of bond with you brought you there when I needed it, but I am forever thankful that Derek opened up that door."

"I knew that I needed to talk to the Sheriff. It could have easily been a bond pulling me to you, through Derek."

"You two saved me and my relationship with my father."

"Really?"

"I think that if I had done that, he wouldn't trust me ever again. It would break us apart. I was weak, and I didn't know what to do. I know how to deal with that now. I know what to do and what not to do. I know how to ask for help and who I can ask for help from. I know what to do if I can't get that help right away, but I don't think I have to worry about that anymore. I have Hales coming out my ass."

"Only one Hale is ever going to come out of your ass," Peter said.

Stiles laughed.

Peter covered the hand that was still playing with his chest hair. Stiles let him move his hand to where he wanted it. Stiles relaxed down into Peter with a sigh. His body was going limp like he was going to sleep.

"So tired."

"Then sleep, sweetheart. I'll be here in the morning. We will be fine." 

"Okay. I will. Sleep will be good. Sleep and cuddle just for a little bit."

"Of course, sweetheart," Peter said.

Stiles' eyes closed, and his body just slumped down into Peter. It was like it knew that the hard shit was over. 

Peter hadn't known that Stiles had been that close to the end. He knew that Stiles had a rough time, he had bounced back easily, but it hadn't gone to his eyes. Nothing had gone to his eyes for a very long time. Stiles was back to himself, though, the young man that Peter had watched him be when he had been stalking Scott. It had never even crossed Peter's mind that Scott and Stiles would break up like they did before Stiles had left Beacon Hills. 

The future was bright for them both, though. They could easily become a power couple, and Peter wasn't beholden to any place, so even if Stiles was moving around, he would have Pack, and they could do what was needed for Stiles' job, even if he hoped that they settled in Beacon Hills after too long. 

Home was where the heart was, but his home was wherever Stiles was for Peter.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
